Lemon and Honey
by Chibi-Sen1124
Summary: Koizumi is sick and she realizes she has to spend the day alone. Until she gets a surprise later in the day.


**A/N: I think Otani should be kinder to his really awesome girlfriend. Thus, this one-shot was born. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this story.)**

No matter how hard she tried, Koizumi could not stop smiling. She was sitting on her bed, finally on break from work as a stylist, when she had gotten a text message from Otani.

_I'm not busy tomorrow. Want to hang out?_

She kept smiling like an idiot and was waiting a little while before she replied. She didn't want him to think that she spent all her time doing nothing and just played games on her phone. She flipped her phone open and was about to begin a text message for Otani when she had cleared her throat, trying to get rid of a weird itch inside her. Getting up, she walked over to her desk to grab the tea her mom had made for her. The lemon and honey soother her throat until she felt the itch come back. Ignoring it, she finally texted Otani back, her wide smile back on her face.

_Who is this? Sorry, I think you have the wrong number_. Koizumi took another sip of her tea and immediately got a message.

_Koizumi, I'm not stupid. I know this is you because I already memorized your number_. She looked at the message wide-eyed and blushing. She hadn't even memorized his number. Maybe the first few digits but not enough to recite the number back to him. The smile grew even wider and she messaged Otani back.

_Hmmmm? You memorized my number? Scared I might leave you, A-chan?_ Koizumi had to giggle at that. She knew his message would be along the lines of Don't be stupid! Who wants a giantess like you for a girlfriend? or Don't call me A-chan, stupid idiot! Suddenly, Koizumi felt the itch get worse and she began to cough. Thinking back to the days before, she wondered if she did anything that would have made her get sick. Nothing stood out. She just hoped that it would be gone by tomorrow. Her phone began to ring and she looked at Otani's message.

_No, because you're gonna be with me forever anyway. Might as well start memorizing your number now._ Koizumi felt her cheeks get warm. She gave a stupid grin and texted Otani that she would certainly enjoy his company tomorrow. Skipping to the kitchen, she hadn't noticed that her cheeks were still warm, and not from Otani's message.

_ CHOMPU. KYAA!_

Koizumi slightly opened her eyes and the first thing she felt was the massive headache she had. What a way to start the day. Her face was hot and she couldn't breathe through her nostrils. She had to open her mouth since it was the only way she could get air into her lungs now. But even that was troublesome because she kept coughing like an old man. Looking at the rabbit clock she had on her desk, she noticed it was only seven in the morning. She groaned and used almost all of her energy to get up. In the end, she collapsed back onto the bed.

"Mah! I really didn't want to get sick. I wanted to be with Otani today." Koizumi yelled. She began to cough loudly and didn't even bother to cover her mouth. Disappointed, she grabbed her phone and called Otani.

"Mmmm?" he groggily answered. She really didn't care that it was early for him because she just didn't feel like hearing him get mad at her for not showing up for their date.

"Otani, I don't think I can make it to our date today." she said, ending her sentence with a very loud cough.

"Eh? Why not?" he asked sleepily. She looked at her phone and gave it a look that said Are you seriously asking me that? The look was wasted since he couldn't see her.

"Because I decided that I would rather hunt dragons! Did you not hear me cough just no-" She began to cough loudly but in order to make a point, coughed into the phone. When she was finished hacking up a lung, Otani finally answered.

"I-diot. That's what you get. Get some rest. I'll see you soon." Before Koizumi could say goodbye, he hung up on her. She was left with her mouth open and the syllable stuck in her throat. Koizumi's mother walked inside her room and she looked back at her, her mouth still open.

"Risa, honey, I think you should close your mouth before you suck in all the air in your room." she said to her. Koizumi closed her mouth slowly and threw the phone on her bed. She leaned against the wall and noticed her mom had brought her tea and medicine for her.

"I heard you coughing in here and I had a feeling you were sick. You know you can't go out today, right Risa?" she warned her, telling her to not even bother sneaking out of the house. Koizumi only gave a dramatic sigh while her mother just rolled her eyes at her. Koizumi slowly drank the hot tea and began to plan out her day. She could take this time to find appointments and work out the mountains of requests she had gotten to be a stylist for a specific model. Somehow, her mom knew what she was thinking.

"And no work. I know you. Just rest for today, okay?" Her mother placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and Koizumi felt like a small girl again. It was a nice feeling. Unlike a certain someone who hadn't even bothered to ask if she needed anything. Koizumi spent the morning watching reruns of her favorite shows and watching the Umibozu lives she bought at each concert. Soon, she began to feel bored. The coughing hadn't gone down but she could breath through one of her nostrils. That was an improvement. Sighing, she turned away from the T.V and faced the wall. I'm so bored and I can't sleep. I want to get upppppp. Suddenly, she heard someone knock on her door. She figured it was her mother coming in to check up on her.

"Come in!" she yelled. Instead of seeing her mom, she saw-

"Otani! W-what are you doing here?" she asked loudly, sitting up from her current position. Time stopped for Koizumi. She noticed her hair was tied messily into a bun, her pajamas were small bunny's (which was embarrassing since she was practically a grown woman and not a kid in grade school), her nose was running terribly, and she began to cough (not a very attractive thing to see). Otani chuckled at Koizumi's appearance.

"So this is what a day in the life of a sick Koizumi looks like, huh? Pretty interesting." he walked into her room, with a huge bag swung over his shoulder. She hugged her knees, glaring at the moron in front of her. He sat down on her bed, opening his bag to reveal games, CD's, DVD's, and medicine.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to pass by my friends house to get my second controller I let him borrow. Now, what do you want to do first?" he asked her, a smile on his lips. She just stared at him, confused and bewildered.

"W-wait. What?" she asked him. He was already setting up the Playstation 2 that was connected to the T.V inside her room.

"You took too long to answer. So let's just play some fighting games I rented for us. I haven't played them so don't judge them if they're bad, okay?" he handed her the wireless remote, the one he always used and never let her touch at all. He sat down on the floor, closer to the system. It was obvious that was going to get uncomfortable after a while and yet he didn't mind. Tears began to form inside Koizumi's eyes. She looked at the bag he had brought with all the games he rented and the medicine he had bought for. He must have taken forever to do all of this. She looked at the short idiot sitting in front of her. All of this...for me? she thought. She began to cry and Otani turned around, panicking at her reaction.

"Koizumi! What are you crying for?" He asked, his turn to be confused. She just shook her head, wiping away her tears while coughing up her second lung.

"You do all this for me?" she said through tears. Otani just gave her a duh kind of look and smiled at her. He got up and sat down on her bed.

"Like I was going to leave you here all alone. Anyways, I'm pretty sure you would have eventually called Nobu-chan and she would have been the one there for you. That's my job, isn't it?" If Koizumi's face wasn't red enough because of the fever, that just made her look like a tomato. She looked away and put covered her face with her hands.

"Stupid, when did you get so full of yourself? If you ever bring this up again, you were the one who said all that, not me." she said. She felt him get off the bed and sit on the floor again.

"C'mon , Koizumi. I want to start the game already." he said, not facing her. She was able to see his cheeks, which were slightly pink. She giggled and grabbed the controller.

"I'm totally gonna beat you at this game. You know fighting is my special talent." she said arrogantly. He began to laugh sarcastically. It was interrupted by Koizumi's coughing.

"Cover your mouth! You'll get me sick too!" he yelled angrily. She huffed out a breath of annoyance.

"I can cough however I want in my room!"she yelled back. They began to argue and they spent the entire day together, with Otani sneaking a couple of sweet comments and maybe a few kisses to her. When the day ended, Otani had a satisfying look on his face.

"In the end, it looks like I got my wish." he said to her. She gave him a questioning look. He answered, telling her his wish.

"I got to spend the day with you." he walked out of the room, leaving Koizumi squealing into her pillow, followed by sneezing. _I should get sick more often._

**(A/N: Reviews?)**


End file.
